Complicated Life
by rens-luvr
Summary: Ren is the captain of the basketball team. He broke his arm during the game and later finds out his girlfriend is pregnant. She finds out Ren has Leukemia and is having strange mood swings due to her pregnancy.
1. Prologue

**rens-luvr:**HEY! Even though I'm not a big fan of basketball, Ren is the captain of the basketball team in this story.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Prologue**

Sunlight streamed through the window as Ren blinked his eyes open. "Nnn...bright..." he complained. He sheilded his eyes as he walked over to the window. He glanced behind him. He had an eerie feeling he was being watched. He shook it off and got into a hot shower. As soon as he was done, he got dressed. He spiked up his hair and finished getting ready. He remembered he had a game tonight. _'Man, being the captain of the basketball team is tiring.' _he thought to himself. He straightened his shorts, pulled out his skateboard, and headed to school. Katie met him at the front doors. "Hey baby." he said. Katie pulled him into a hug.

"I can't wait to see the game." she replied. Ren smiled and gave her a quick kiss before heading off to class. He bolted up when the last bell of the day rang. He headed off to the gym and put on his hi-tops.


	2. Broken arm

**rens-luvr:**HEY! Here is the next chapter. I got a review from a guest saying this story was short and really shitty. This is because it is not completed yet. BE PATIENT! I will complete it eventually. That was just the Prologue. Bear with me here. I don't really ever get the chance to work on my stories unless I am at school.

The game was going good. Ren attempted to shoot the ball. Some guy knocked him out of the air. He fell onto his arm, letting out a pained cry. The referee blew his whistle as the coach walked over to him. Ren sat up, clutching his arm to his side, whimpering slightly. The coach helped him stand up. They walked over to a bench. The game continued. "Nng...my freakin arm." Ren said through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut from the pain. Coach tried to touch his arm. He opened his eyes and shot him a glance.

"Try moving it." coach said. Ren let out an agonized breath as he tried bending his arm. He cradled his arm. Coach got the nurse. He had shattered his arm when he landed on it. Katie ran up to him.

"Ren...are you ok?" she asked. Ren glanced at her.

"I broke my arm when I landed on it. I might never be able to play again." he replied sadly. Katie knew basketball was his passion. Now, he wouldn't be able to play. She grabbed a ball and dribbled it to him. He smiled and dribbled it with his good arm. His eyes instantly became bright. He shot it into the basket where she had gotten it. "Basket!" he laughed happily. Katie knew she had made him happy. She sat next to him and took him to the hospital after the game. He came out with his arm in a cast. "The doctor said not to play anymore." he said. Katie gave him a reassuring hug. He smiled and kissed her softly. He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders. "If I can't play, I can do other things." he said. He walked into the door when they got home. He flopped down onto the couch. "Home sweet home!" he sighed. Katie sat next to him.

"Is your arm feeling better?" she asked. Ren nodded. He kissed her softly. She laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you katie." he said. Katie smiled and felt him going through her hair gently with his fingers.

"I love you too." she replied. He cuddled her close to himself. He sat up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed his water bottle. Katie snatched it. "Let me fill it up." she said. She turned on the faucet and filled it up. She handed it to Ren, who had a huge smile plastered on his face. He kissed her in return.

"Trade a kiss for the water bottle." he joked. He sat on the counter and took a drink. He was on the counter by the stove, watching her make dinner. He took off the sling and chucked it onto the couch. He handed her a sharpie. "Wanna write on the cast?" he asked. She took the marker and wrote _I love you 3 _on the cast. She drew a heart next to the writing. She put a piece of chicken in his mouth. He smiled and laughed. "Lemon Pepper." he said. She put a plate on his lap. He nibbled on a piece of chicken and put his plate to the side.

"Whats wrong?" Katie asked. He looked at her.

"Not very hungry." he replied. Katie sat next to him and set her head on his shoulder. He stuck his tongue out and giggled goofishly. He wrapped his arm around her waist.


End file.
